A Little Worse For Wear
by VelvetRainDrop
Summary: Set after New Moon. Leah ran away after her father died and Jake finds her for the first time in 6 weeks, looking a little worse for wear. He begins to help her. What happened to her? What has she done? Blackwater.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a Blackwater one shot but I'm going to go ahead and turn this into a story. Tell me if you like it by reviewing!**

**This is set just after New Moon.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Meyer, Plot belongs to me.**

It was 10 o'clock at night and I was in my garage working on my Rabbit. I hadn't seen Bella since the bloodsucker she loved so much came back. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing them together. She had sent me notes and I ignored them at first but they just kept coming so I knew I needed to let her know that things hadn't changed and that we could no longer be friends.

I had hardly slept since, I would just lay in my bed and every time I closed my eyes, she was there. Every time I tried to think of something else, she was there. Everything I did, she was there in my head and it was like a nightmare that I could never wake up from.

So I got up out of bed and went into my garage to do something that I liked best, working on cars. I was glad I wasn't on patrol that night, I wanted my thoughts to myself and I was pretty sure the rest of the pack was sick of seeing Bella in my head as well as their own. But I couldn't help it, it was as if the last time I saw her was forever printed on my mind like a scar.

But I wasn't the only one having problems. I had heard that since her fathers death, Leah hadn't been doing so good. She became more bitter and angrier and lashed out at the people that loved her. I knew that feeling, I was grieving too, over Bella. And I had also lost a parent, even though I was very young when mom died, it still hurts to think about the fact that she isn't here anymore.

I felt exactly the way Leah was feeling, she had lost the only person she had ever loved to someone else. She lost her father in the most sudden way and that only added more salt to her wounds. It must have been hard to get by after that, having to face everyone and try to put up a front to fool them into thinking everything is fine. But you can't do that when you are a Werewolf, not when your minds are connected and they can think what you think.

Leah had been missing for six weeks now. She didn't tell anyone where she went or even said goodbye, she just packed a bag and left without a trace. She had started drinking heavily and going out clubbing and not coming back after two days. Everyone thought that she was out on a bender again, but it had been six weeks, the longest time she had ever been gone for.

The whole pack tried looking for her, trying to pick up her scent from anywhere but there was nothing. Then we assumed that she was no where near La Push, we had no idea where she could have gone.

I saw the pain in Sue Clearwater's eyes every day, she had lost her husband and now she had lost her daughter. Too much bad shit was happening all at once and I couldn't take it anymore, I was so sick of all the stress. I thought about the times before I was a Werewolf, how much simpler life was then. But thanks to those filthy bloodsuckers coming back, our lives had changed for the worse.

Imprinting had already ruined one persons life, how much more damage could it do? Sam and Emily walked around without a care in the world and it pissed me off because it didn't look like they cared about Leah's disappearance at all.

I shouldn't even care that much, Leah and I weren't the best of pals but I could relate to her in so many ways that it was hard not to feel sorry for her. Sam could have at least shown some remorse at what Leah had been through, but there was nothing in his eyes that shown that. It was wrong.

Every time we were on patrol, all he thought about was Emily and no one else. I hadn't imprinted yet, but thanks to him I didn't want to. I didn't want my thoughts clouded by the same thing, I wanted my mind to be intact so I could concentrate on other things.

I hadn't imprinted on Bella and yet my mind was always focused on her. It was annoying to see in Sam's mind and see how happy he was and how the rest of us were miserable. I wanted to dwell on my misery but I couldn't do that if all I could see was him and Emily happy all the time.

I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Leah, having to seem them all lovey dovey with each other every time she saw them, no wonder she left.

My garage door was open and all I could hear was the sounds of the wind lashing against the trees, it was just so quiet and peaceful. As I lifted up my car bonnet to check the engine, the sound of high heeled shoes clapping against the ground got my attention.

I dropped my tool onto my table and went to see where the sound was coming from. As I walked outside, I bumped into someone and apologized. I didn't recognize them at first but when I took a second glance, my jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

Her hair was spiking up in all directions and it looked like it hadn't been brushed for weeks, Her eye make- up had ran from her eyes and it left her with huge panda eyes that made her look like the living dead, Her short black dress was tattered and ripped and her shoes were hanging off her feet.

I looked at her face, she had a huge cut on her bottom lip and it looked like someone had punched her, she had a black eye and her eyes were red and watering. She looked like she hadn't seen a decent meal in weeks, her cheeks had sunken into her face and she looked so thin. She had always been the perfect build, she had curves and her body was toned and athletic, but not anymore.

I took a few steps towards her and reached out to her but she flinched backwards. I couldn't tell if she was hammered or not but her eyes were half open and were drooping. There was no emotion on her face whatsoever, she looked at me as if she was looking right through me.

"Leah, whats happened to you?"

She didn't respond, she just carried on looking at me as if she was catatonic. I knew I needed to help her, whether she liked it or not. So I grabbed hold of her arm and lead her towards my house.

She was limping and leaned on me for balance as she walked, I figured it was the killer heels she was wearing that were making her walk like that. We walked into my house and I tried to be as quiet as possible because my dad was sound asleep in his room and I didn't want to wake him.

I guided her to my couch and she slowly sat herself down on it, it looked like she was having back trouble. I sat myself down on the floor in front of her and thats when I noticed her legs. There were huge cuts all over them and some were still bleeding. There was dirt and mud inside them and it looked like she had been dragged through a forest. I gulped and I got up and walked towards the kitchen.

I grabbed a huge plastic bowl and filled it with hot water, her cuts needed to be cleaned before they got infected. I walked back in the living room with the bowl and a glass of water. I gave her the glass and she necked it in seconds, the poor girl must have been parched.

"I'm going to clean your cuts for you OK? I need to get the dirt out."

There was still no response from her, she just sat at the edge of the couch looking down. I noticed a tear fall from her eye and drop on to her thigh, something terrible must have happened to her.

I began to take her heels off and she winced, I noticed there were thick blisters all over her feet and some were bleeding quite heavily. There were also tiny pieces of glass near her ankle that needed to be pulled out. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and began pulling out the glass and she moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Lea, but I need to get it out."

After I had got it all out, I set her foot on my knee and dipped the sponge into the hot water.

"This might sting a little but it needs to be done." I told her as I slowly let the sponge touch her skin.

She cried out quietly to the pain and I shushed her and told her how sorry I was for doing this. As I cleaned her cuts, I was getting more curious as to what had happened to her.

"Where are your things Leah? Your other clothes? Where is the bag you took with you?" I asked while I cleaned her legs.

She didn't even look on me so I set my eyes back to washing her feet. But then she finally spoke to me.

"I left them in a bar." She said very quietly, her voice sounded so hoarse and her throat sounded sore. "I just wanted to get away, meet new people and change the scenery. I just wanted the pain to go away but it got worse."

"How?" I asked wanting to know more. Her eyes suddenly soaked with tears and they dripped down her cheeks and splashed onto her legs.

She opened her mouth to speak but there was a knock at the door that interrupted us. I growled in anger and set her sore legs onto the floor and stood back up on my feet.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of them." I said as I stroked her head and walked out the living room.

I opened the door to find Sam on my porch, the last person Leah needed to see right now.

"What's up?" I asked trying my best to act casual.

"Is she here?" He asked sounding very shaken up.

"Is who here?"

"You know who Jake, Leah." He said getting a little angrier.

"Yes she is."

"Paul said he saw her walking by your house while he was in the woods on patrol and that she looked like she had been... attacked." He said as he hesitated on the last word.

"She isn't doing too good Sam, but I don't think your going to help by being here." I said as I shut the door behind me so Leah couldn't hear.

"I just need to see her, it's my fault she's like this." He said as he tried to get passed me to get to her.

"It will make her worse, please just leave it till tomorrow. She's hardly talking anyway, I think she just needs some rest." I said as I stopped him.

"OK, but I will be back first thing in the morning to see how she is." He stomped down the porch steps and headed towards the woods to phase.

I shut the door behind me and walked quickly back in the living room. She was still sat in the same spot with her arms folded across her stomach.

"That was Sam, he wanted to see you but I got rid of him. I figured that he's the last person you wanted to see." I said as I sat down beside her on the couch. "Should I tell Sue that you're here?" She slowly shook her head and another tear fell down her face. "But she should know that you're here and that you are safe."

"No." She said with no emotion. I had to tell Sue sooner or later because the poor woman was going out of her mind with worry.

I changed the subject and moved her hair out of her eyes, she had a new style which was probably why I didn't recognize her at first. It was now more of a bob cut where it was long at the sides and short at the back.

I wanted her to continue about what had happened to her, I wanted to know what made her like this. Grabbed hold of her legs yet again and continued washing them with the warm sponge. As I lifted one of her legs to my knee, I could see that she wasn't wearing underwear and it confused me.

"What happened to you Leah? Tell me."

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she began. "Someone once told me, the way to get over someone is to get under someone else. I thought that would help me, I thought that if I found someone new, my pain would be gone. I met some guys in a bar and I let them have their way with me, all four of them."

I looked at her with a disgusted expression, she let some guys have her way with her? It was so unlike her and I couldn't believe that she was so naive to think that would help her. I guessed that it made her worse.

"Why would you do that Lea? Why?"

"I don't know.... I hated myself after it." She said as she broke down into quiet sobs. "I didn't want to do it again but they made me."

"What do you mean they made you?" I asked sounding angrier by the second. I hoped to god she didn't mean what I thought she meant.

She didn't respond, she couldn't even look me in the eye. I could see that she felt disgusted in herself too much to see my response.

"Did they do _this_ to you?" I said as I pointed to all her cuts and bruises.

She nodded and still couldn't look at me. I could taste acid in my mouth, I felt physically sick.

"It's my fault." She suddenly said as she sniffed up through her blocked nose.

"No it isn't! They forced themselves onto you Lea, they were wrong to do that!"

"But I let them at first, I was acting like a whore. I brought it onto myself."

I slowly moved her into an embrace and my arms buried around her. She sobbed against my chest and soaked it with her tears.

"I don't want anyone to know Jake, please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"I won't tell a soul Leah, I promise." I said as I stroked her head and rocked her in my arms.

I knew she needed to see a doctor, Leah hadn't been right since Sam left her but she just went completely over the edge after Harry died. She wasn't acting like herself and she was doing things that she would never do.

I was going to let her stay here for the night, I knew that she couldn't face her mother just yet. Sue would have an aneurysm if she saw her like this and I needed to get her cleaned up before I took her home.

I filled the bath for her and she hesitated to get in at first because it would hurt her sores. She asked me to stay with her because she was scared of being on her own. When I walked in the bathroom, she was sat in the bath with her back to me. It was covered in more cuts and bruises and it looked like she had a bite mark too. I wanted to kill the sick bastards that had done this to her.

I washed her back and waited for her in the bedroom. She came out with a towel wrapped around her and I gave her one of my old T-shirts for bed.

"Thank you for helping me Jake, even though I don't deserve it." She said as she wiped her fresh tears from her eyes.

"You do deserve it Leah, I can understand why you lost it. You lost your first love and your father all in short period of time. I don't judge you for any of this, I know how you are feeling."

She looked at me and put her smooth hand on my cheek. "No girl deserves you Jake, you are too good for anyone."

I leaned into her hand and kissed it. We suddenly stared at each other for the longest time and a weird feeling came over me, something I had never felt for Leah before. I started to see her in a new light, I suddenly noticed how beautiful she really was. She looked at me the same way, as if she was looking into my very soul.

I don't know why, but I broke the gaze and got up off the bed. Leah looked down to the ground awkwardly.

"You need rest, I'm guessing you haven't had a decent night sleep in a long time." I bent down to her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes as my lips brushed her and when I began to walk out of the door, I could feel her eyes burning into my back.

I closed the door after me and slumped myself onto my couch. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and tried to clear my mind so I could sleep. It didn't work, instead of my thoughts clouding around Bella, they were filled with Leah. It pained me to know about what had happened to her, she really had touched rock bottom. But they say, when you hit the ground the only way to go is up again.

I hoped to god that Leah would get better and go back to the way she was when she was with Sam, she was so much happier then. But I knew it was going to be hard for her, too much shit had happened and it was only enough for one person to take. And if she needed someone to help her get through it, I was going to make sure that I would be that guy for her.

As I let my eyes close and tried my best to fall asleep, I heard a cry. I could hear her from a few doors down, sobbing her heart out. It pained me to hear it and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that she was in their upset. I suddenly wanted to comfort her, I wanted to hold her in my arms again and let her get it all out. I only wished that I had the power to take away someones pain.

Without thinking, I got up from the couch and walked back into my room. Her head was buried into the pillow, she was trying to quieten her hysterical cry. I walked over to the bed and let my body lie next to her. She noticed my presence and looked shocked to see me lying in the bed with her.

"Jake?" She whispered. I shushed her by putting my finger to her lips and moved my arms around her stomach so that her body was pressed against me.

I could hear her heart beating against mine, I bet she was wondering what I was doing but I didn't care, she needed someone to be with her. She let her hand rest on my stomach and she began stroking my skin, her touch sent me shivers down my body. I didn't know why I was reacting to her this way, every small thing she did made me crave for her more.

"It's OK, I'm here." I said as I cupped her chin with my fingers. I tear trickled down her nose and splashed onto my arm. Her watering eyes sparkled when the moonlight from outside shown down onto them, she looked beautiful.

She let her head lay onto my chest and I kissed her neck. I couldn't stop, I gave her one kiss after the other and she didn't seem to mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking, I wanted to know if she was starting to feel the same way.

"Leah, what are you feeling?"

Then I heard a slight snore come from her and I realized she didn't respond to my kisses because she was now in a deep sleep. I didn't want to bother her, the poor girl needed her rest.

There was a lot of things I had to face the next day, but none of it mattered right then in that moment. All that mattered, was her...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I decided to write more for the one shot because I loved the response I got from you lovely people, thanks guys! I'm not sure what I think about this chapter but I needed to get the boring stuff out of the way first. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for this story feel free to say them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only the plot is mine.**

I woke up feeling very confused, what the hell was I thinking last night? I finally found the girl that had left and had many people worrying out of their minds about her, took her home and helped her, learned about what happened to her and then suddenly I start developing feelings for her? It was too wrong, she was the ex of my alpha, I shouldn't have been feeling those things.

Plus, after suffering from four attacks, she would no way be ready to start feeling anything for anyone. Leah's mind was in no right state and I shouldn't have even considered asking her about any of that, it would have sent her over the edge even more.

I just felt sorry for her, yeah that's it. It was pity mixed with... what ever the hell that was. I didn't have feelings for her, I just felt bad for her. Yeah that's it. I knew I could never let that go in my mind again, I could never let those thoughts and feelings get into my head again. I prayed to god that while I was next on patrol with the rest of them, those thoughts wouldn't pop back up again because I was pretty sure Sam would have something to say about it.

Then I remembered... Sam. He said he was going to come over and check on Leah, I knew that she wouldn't want that but how could I get rid of him this time? As I tried my best to push my crazy thoughts away, a knock at the door made me come back to my senses and I jumped up off my couch.

Last night, after Leah fell asleep on me, I snuck back to the living room and onto the couch because I knew if I would have stayed, even more crazy thoughts would have gone in my mind.

I walked casually to my front door and opened it to Sam standing on my porch with a concerned look on his face. It was a face that said "Don't even try and stop me this time."

Without saying a word, he immediately pushed past me and went into my living room.

"So where is she?" He asked, certainly not beating around the bush that's for sure.

"She's still in my room, probably still asleep."

"I need to see her now, Jacob." He demanded.

He barged right past me and headed towards my bedroom, I tried my best to pull him back but he was a lot stronger than me. I had to do something, anything to stop him from seeing Leah.

He opened the door and as I was about to apologize to her, I found the room completely empty.

"She was here, right in here!" I said looking around frantically.

I threw my covers off the bed, hoping that she was buried under them some where. I opened the wardrobe, she wasn't underneath all my clothes either. We looked in the bathroom, not there. Then as we both walked back to the living room, we spotted her. She was trying to sneak out while we were preoccupied on finding her. We watched her slowly open the door and take one foot outside before I finally said something.

"Leah, stop." I said and she jumped out of her skin to the sound of my voice.

She slowly turned around to me, her cut and bruised face was a lot more visible now in the daylight, it was a lot worse than I thought. She looked frightened again and in pain and it hurt me to think about it. Why did I let him in here? Of course she was trying to escape right now, she didn't want to see the man that brought her so much pain and I let him in here.

"Away..." She finally said. I noticed that she didn't let her eyes fall on Sam, it was probably too much for her to bear.

I looked at Sam's face, his jaw had nearly dropped to the ground. He had now saw the traumatizing state that was Leah. I saw his eyes look her up and down, trying to take in every cut and bruise that was on her body. Leah finally looked at him, her face didn't show anger or pain, it was just completely emotionless. She was looking at him the way she had looked at me the night before when I found her, like she was in some sort of catatonic state.

"Leah I... I don't know what to say..." Sam choked, I saw him swallow a big lump in his throat and his eyes started watering.

Leah's hand was still gripping the handle of my front door, it looked like she wanted to sprint off in any second. But I knew that would be quite a struggle for her, considering she had a really bad limp and plus she would be running away from two werewolves that would easily catch her and bring her back. I wasn't going to let her run away again.

Sam slowly started to walk towards her with his arms slightly open.

"Lee Lee, who did this to you?"

She suddenly looked at him in the most appalled way, as if she was shocked to hear him ask that particular question. Her eyes looked like they were about to melt into her skull, they were burning into his.

"You." She whispered. Her voice was still very hoarse.

She suddenly let go of the door and limped passed us back to my room. Sam just stood there, watching after her. He had the most guilty looking face I had ever seen on anybody. I wanted to feel bad for him but it was his own fault for being here, what did he possibly expect?

"I guess I'll leave you to it." He said and he slowly walked out of the door with his head down. I didn't know to say to him so I just let him leave without saying a word.

An hour passed and Leah hadn't come out of my room at all. I had knocked several times telling her how sorry I was for letting Sam in, but there was just no response from her. She had to come out sooner or later.

I knew that after what she had told me last night, that girl needed a doctor. She had slept with some random guys while she was away who could have been carrying anything and I was pretty sure that they didn't use protection when they raped her. I was going to take her to the hospital whether she liked it or not, she could have been knocked up or worse... got an STD.

"Leah, I've got some of Rachel's old clothes here that you can put on." I said behind the door, there was still no response and I was started to get really pissed off. "Damn it Leah, if you don't open this door I'm going to boot it down. 1...2..."

The door opened slightly and I let myself in. She was staring out into the window with her back to me, looking deep in thought.

"Look, I tried to get him out but he was having none of it-"

"What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have come back." She said as she turned around to me with that same emotionless expression.

"Of course you should have come back, this is where you belong. Did you see yourself last night Leah? You looked a goddamn mess and god knows what else would have happened to you if you had not returned." I sat myself down on the corner of my bed. "I know it still hurts you when you see him but you need to stay strong. Your family miss you like crazy. We all missed you."

She looked at me with a surprised face, I guess she didn't realize how many people actually cared about her. And from the look on her face, I could see that she didn't expect me to care about her either.

"Now put these on and meet me in the kitchen, I need to talk to you." I said as I laid the clothes out onto the bed and left the room.

I was thankful that my dad had gone out fishing early this morning because I wanted the house to myself and I wanted Leah to feel comfortable. I sat at the kitchen table and tapped my fingers on it impatiently, she was taking too long to get ready.

As I went to get up and see what was taking her so long, she eventually walked in to the kitchen looking a lot better than she did a few hours ago. I had given her a black sweat suit to wear to cover up her bruised body. She had finally brushed her hair and it looked a lot neater and tidier.

She sat herself down opposite me at the table and waited for me to speak.

"OK, from what you told me last night I think it's best that you go see a doctor." I said as I looked to see any response from her. She slowly shook her head but I wasn't going to let this slide. "Leah, you are a victim of an attack and it's essential that you go. You need to be checked out."

"I'm not going." She said bitterly.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are!"

"No!"

"Leah!" I shouted as I banged my hand on the table, I made her jump again. I was losing my patience with her, why was she being so stubborn? "I can't help you unless you help me, please see a doctor." I turned around to look at her and I noticed a tear fall down her cheek. I sat back down in the table and gave her a softer look. "Why don't you want to go? Don't you want to know if you are alright?"

"Why do you even care?" She said with still no expression on her face.

"I don't know, I don't know why I care but I do. I'll come with you and no one will have to know, I promise."

After finally persuading her, we got into my car and drove to the hospital. All the way there, Leah just stared out into the window and didn't say a word, I wanted so badly to know what was going on in her head.

Before she left, she was just this bitter person who hated everything and snapped at every person that spoke to her. But now, she was just a broken shell and didn't snap back at people anymore because she hardly said a word. I thought about the question she asked me, why do I care? Maybe it's because if I helped someone else it would take my mind off my own problems, or I saw myself in her or I... felt something for her? I stopped my thoughts right there, what the hell was going on with me?

We got to the hospital and we made an appointment at the desk and took a seat in the waiting area. I looked around the room, there were so many sick people here who weren't lucky enough to heal fast like I could and I started to feel bad.

"I'm scared." Leah suddenly said, surprising me that she had finally spoke.

"It's going to be OK." I said as I gently put my arm around her.

"Leah Clearwater." Her name was finally shouted and as I helped her up from her seat, a stinging scent flew up my nose and I started coughing. I looked to see where it came from and noticed that it was none other than Edwards father. Out of all the doctors in the hospital, why did it have to be him?

As Leah went to walk over to him, I stopped her and gave the blood sucker the most evil look.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Leah asked sounding confused.

The blood sucker looked like he understood why I was holding Leah back, he could smell my scent too. We stared at each other which felt like the longest time until I finally said something.

"Theres got to be someone else that can see her."

"You'll be waiting along time." He said looking surprisingly pleasant which just added to my annoyance.

"I'd rather just get this over with." Leah said as she walked passed me to the blood sucker.

"Leah wait..." But she had already walked down the corridor and as I went to go through the double doors and follow them, the receptionist suddenly said. "Young man, please take your seat you can't go down there."

I growled through my chest and took my seat. I hated the fact that Leah was now being checked on by a filthy blood sucking leech. If he even tried to hurt her, I was going to tear him apart.

Half an hour went by and she finally came out. I wanted to know right away if anything went wrong and if _he_ done anything to her.

"He was fine, what's wrong with you?" Leah said wanting to know why I was so concerned about him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were OK thats all. So did you have your tests?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I'm fine."

Now that was a relief but hopefully she was telling the truth.

"Now you're sure that doctor was fine with you?" I asked again, I needed to be sure.

"Yes now quit asking! He just smelled a little funny that's all."

I wondered what she meant by that, he smelled funny to me because I'm a werewolf and he's a vampire. But why would she think he smelled funny?

"How so?" I asked.

"I dunno, whatever cologne he was wearing was stinging my nose..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I know I haven't updated in like forever but I had major writers block and I started a new job that has stressed me out. But I finally wrote a new chapter and I hope you enjoy! Oh and some of you have said that Harry died because Leah turned into a Werewolf and you are right so I have changed it :) Please R&R.**

We rode back to my house in silence and every time I looked a Leah it looked like she was constantly deep in thought. I couldn't imagine what horrible things were going through her mind after all she had been through but I knew I needed to help her. It looked like she was healing quite well on the outside, her bruises were turning into a fading yellow and her cuts were now scabbing. But whatever was going on in the inside was worrying me.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't cover up her pain in front of me. All I had to do was look at her to see that that wasn't a happy person. She had a lot of issues she had to over come and hopefully they would go in time.

I still didn't know why I cared so much, she was nothing but I bitch to me after Sam broke her heart. Ever time I would try and start a conversation with her or invite her to hang out, she would either blow me off or act as ignorant as possible. But I guess after I experienced my own heart break, it was easier for me to understand why she was the way she was. Also, helping her was taking my mind off my own problems

After what had happened with Bella, I wasn't exactly the nicest guy to talk to either. I always in foul moods and most of the time I took it out on my dad which I always felt bad for afterwards.

But I knew that time heals all and that was what we both needed, maybe we could both heal each other?

Then my mind suddenly drifted to the other night when I cuddled her in my arms in my bed. Something happened that night that I couldn't quite explain but I knew I could never go there again, not after what had happened to her.

Another thing that I started to think about was when Leah thought that Carlise had a funny smell. I always thought that blood suckers only smelt funny to us Werewolves but maybe they smelt weird to humans too?

I stopped my mind from drifting and put all my concentration on the road. We weren't far from my house and I knew that Leah would want to come home with me again but I suddenly started feeling guilty because Sue still didn't know her daughter was back yet. She needed to know because that poor woman would have a break down sooner or later.

"Ya know, I really think your mom should know you're here." I said to her and she slowly turned around from the window to look at me and worry was written all over her face.

"No." She said abruptly.

"Leah, if Sue found out that I've been keeping you at my house without telling her, she would kill me!"

"Still, no."

She was starting to annoy me, I knew she probably felt bad because she ran away but she had to go home sooner or later.

"I nearly forgot how stubborn you can be." I said through my teeth.

"Look, you really don't understand OK so just drop it."

"What if I dragged you there?"

"Ha, you can try." She said very bitterly.

"OK, I'll just drive us there now and beep the horn and-"

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I said that and she suddenly looked really scared.

"No! Please Jake not yet, I just can't face her yet."

Her voice shook as she said that, something else must have happened for her want to stay away from her mom.

"OK, but you do know she lives in La Push too and Sam and Paul have already saw you so she's bound to find out sometime."

"I know, and I will cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Why don't you want to see her anyway?" I said wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"I just don't OK? Please promise you won't tell her till I want you to"

"I promise."

Leah suddenly focused on something in front.

"Hey, I think that Bella girl is at your house."

"What?" I shouted and my bones suddenly felt to heavy for my body.

I followed Leah's gaze and I saw Bella's old red truck parked outside my house as I turned the corner of the road. My mouth felt dry, my breathing became uneven and I was shaking uncontrollably, I needed to calm down before I phased right in front of Leah.

"What's the matter with you?" Leah said as she looked at me confused when she saw how bad I was trembling.

"Nothing she just...She broke my heart..." I whispered and I tried my best to hold back my sobs because I didn't want to cry in front of Leah. I stopped the car in the middle of the road and clutched the steering wheel tightly with my hands. I could see Leah looking at me concerned in the corner of my eye.

"She broke your heart? Do you want me to go and kick her ass for you?" Leah said and at first I thought she was only joking but she unlocked the door and went to get out.

"No, no don't do that. I'll handle this OK." I said as I pulled her back in the car.

"Sorry, I just felt like taking my anger out on something."

I started the car again and took a deep breath before pressing down the gas pedal. Slowly but surely I finally approached my house and I could see Bella waiting for me in her truck.

My stomach did a flip, it had been awhile since I last saw her and I didn't know if I could handle it. Just when I thought I was finally getting over her by having my mind focusing on something else, she pops up out of nowhere and pulls the scabs off my wounds.

"Wait here." I told Leah as I went to get out the car.

"I can't wait here, I need to pee really bad."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes at her. "Fine, just don't say anything to her please."

We both got out the car and I saw Bella get out of her truck. I slowly walked over to my house and stood inches away from her. Leah was walking slowly walking behind me, she still had a bad limp and I knew I should have helped her but I just forget at that moment.

Bella and I didn't say anything to each other at first, we only looked into each other eyes and it seemed like she was trying to read my mind, wondering what was going on in my head. She had a guilt written look on her face but I put on the familiar mask I used on her after I turned into a werewolf when I tried to fool her about not wanting to be friends with her.

"Hi Jake..." She said quietly and awkwardly.

"Hey." I said bitterly.

"How are things? I hope you're-"

"What are you doing here Bella?" I said cutting her off. She seemed taken aback by my bitterness.

"I just really needed to see you Jake, I still want us to be friends."

"Does _he_ know you're here?" I said with acid, I hated that blood sucker more than anything in the world.

"No he doesn't." She said as looked at the ground and started playing with a rock on the floor with her foot.

"And what would he do if he found out hm? Put you back in the cage?" I said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Jake please don't talk like that, I'm here because I want us to make amends. I don't want you to hate me." She said and my mask was slowly starting to slip off when I saw how upset she was when she said that.

"I don't hate you..."

Leah finally caught up to us, it seemed like it took her forever to reach the house. She looked out of breath and she was sweating from the brow and I felt bad for not helping her.

"Leah, are you OK?" I said as I helped her up the porch steps.

"Oh yeah, I'm fantastic! Never felt better!" She said through her teeth and gave me an angry look because I didn't help her.

Bella looked at Leah cautiously, probably wondering why she was in such a state.

"Hi Leah." Bella said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Hi whore." Leah said mockingly as she made her way into my house.

I turned around and Bella's face had dropped, her jaw hung open and she seemed very annoyed after Leah insulted her.

"Wow, she's nice."

"She's been through a lot."

"I could see that, she doesn't look very well."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between us and we both didn't know what to say to each other next. We just stood inches part looking down at our feet until she finally said something.

"So, can I please be your friend again?"

"I don't know Bella, getting over you has been one of the hardest things I've tried to do, It pains me knowing you are with _him._"

"I know Jake, but I still need you in my life, you're my best friend."

"OK.." I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "There's this party happening on the beach tomorrow night, come if you want."

Bella's face suddenly lit up and she seemed pleased with what I asked.

"Yes, I will definitely come."

"Will the leech let you?" I said snidely.

Her face suddenly looked annoyed. "Please don't call him that and I will find a way I promise."

"Right..." I said and I didn't even bother saying goodbye, I just turned on my heel and walked in my house and slammed the door behind me. What was I thinking? I should have just told her to go and stay away from me, I knew for a fact that letting her back in my life was going to hurt me even more. But I also knew that deep down inside, I wanted her in my life even if she was just a friend.

I walked into my living room and Leah was sprawled all over the couch flipping through the channels on the TV and helping herself to some chips.

"So what did she want? She's got some nerve coming round here." She said as she stuffed her face with chips.

"She just wanted to make amends. Help yourself why don't you." I said as I sat down on the chair.

"Oh sorry, I'm starving." She said with her mouth full.

"Then I will make you something proper." I grabbed the chips off her and headed to the kitchen.

My mind was still in haywire because of Bella, I couldn't think of anything else and I felt like kicking my self in head for letting her back in. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Why does she always have to make things so difficult? At times I wish would just imprint and get it over with but I knew imprinting was just something that takes your choices away from you.

After we had lunch, we just stayed in the house all day watching TV. We were both too deep in thought to talk to each other, my head was spinning about Bella and Leah seemed to be back in her emotionless state. I wondered if she needed psychological help to help her through her pain but I knew if I suggested it, Leah would say no right away because of her stubbornness.

"So there's this bonfire tomorrow night on the beach, are you coming?" I said breaking the silence.

"Are you fucking serious?" Leah sounding appalled by my question.

"What? It would be fun plus a lot of people would be pleased to see you."

"There is no way I am going."

"It would do you good Leah to have some fun. Just think about it." I said as I checked the time. I was on patrol for the night and I needed to find a way to sneak out of the house without Leah wondering what I was up to.

Leah had fallen asleep on my couch and at 7:00 PM my dad wheeled through the door. I almost forgot about my dad, he had been on a fishing trip with Charlie all day and I knew he would be shocked to find Leah on my couch.

"Evening son, have you made dinner?"

"Yeah it's in the oven." I said as I quickly covered Leah with a blanket.

My dad wheeled in the kitchen and grabbed his plate out of the oven. I needed to get Leah off the couch and hide her in my bedroom before my dad saw. I knew for a fact he would phone Sue right away and tell her she was here.

As I went to pick Leah up off the couch, my dad wheeled back into the living room and grabbed his newspaper but he suddenly looked at me suspiciously.

"What's that?" He asked.

"What's what?" I said trying my best to act casual.

"That!" He said as he pointed at something.

He was pointing at dark hair coming from behind the blanket, I was busted.

"Oh um it's just Paul, he's really tired you see."

My dad wheeled over to me and slowly pulled the blanket back revealing Leah underneath. My dad looked to be in a state of shock to see her there.

"Is that Leah? When did she come back? Sue will be pleased to see her. Does she know she's here?" He said rather quickly.

"No dad and Leah doesn't want her to know yet."

"She needs to know Jacob, right now. I'm going to call her."

"Dad no!"

But he was already calling her and as I went to grab the phone off him he had already started talking.

"Hello, Sue? It's Billy, I'm fine thanks. Yeah um I think you need to come here right away, we've found something that you need to see. No it's nothing to worry about, just get here as soon as you can OK? Bye." He put the phone down and I looked at him angrily.

"Dad, Leah is going to kill me."

"Listen son, her poor mother as been worried for weeks and she has a right to know her daughter is safe."

"I know I've been saying the same thing but I promised Leah I wouldn't tell her mom until she wanted me to."

Billy wheeled over to her and looked down at her. Leah was in a deep sleep and she began to snore a little. Billy moved some hair out of her face and he saw the cuts on bruises on it.

"She's been hurt?" He said with a lot of concern.

"Yeah dad, more than you know."

As he went to ask me more, there was a knock at the door. Billy answered it and Sue came running into the living room.

"What is it then?" She said anxiously.

I pointed to the couch and Sue slowly walked round to it and put her hand over her mouth when she saw what was there.

"Oh my god, Leah!" She said as bent down to the couch beside her and took her hand. "I can't believe it, my baby is finally back." She said as she cried quiet sobs of joy.

A lump formed in my throat watching her, Sue had suffered a lot too and seeing her happy made me realize that my dad did the right thing by calling her but I knew that Leah wouldn't like it one little bit...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not a massive chapter because I was quite ill when I wrote this and it is more of a filler. But the next chapter will be very good, a lot goes on. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! R&R.**

Sue cradled Leah in her arms while she was still sound asleep on the couch. I gulped at the fact that she could wake up at any minute and see her mother kneeling over her much to her demise. I still couldn't see why she wouldn't want to see her, Sue could help her even more through her problems and give her the motherly love that she needed.

Still, it wasn't what she wanted and even if she couldn't see the benefit of her mother being with her, I was going to get it bad. I didn't want Leah to hate me, we had never been with each other so much before and I didn't want it to end. I was more than happy to start a real friendship with her and help her as best as I could but I knew that could come to an end as soon as she opened her eyes.

I gestured to my dad to follow me to the kitchen and he looked at me with suspicion. Thankfully he didn't ask any questions in front of Sue and followed me in. I stopped at the counter and stood facing the window, I needed someone to talk things through.

"Dad, I know more than anything that Sue deserves to be here with Leah, but I'm telling you now that Leah will not be happy."

"Why? By looking at her, you can see that she's been through a lot and she needs help, Sue is the one that can do that."

"I know, but I promised Leah that I wouldn't tell her that she was here until she wanted me to. Theres something she's not telling me but I needed to respect her decision. She's going to immediately think I told Sue to come here and she's going to hate me."

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed heavily, I was feeling really anxious because I didn't want to face Leah as soon as she woke up.

"Listen Jacob, I know that Leah told you to promise her but what did you expect? She has been missing for more than a month, before she left she was a wreck and all this time Sue thought she could be dead. It was the right thing to do to tell her."

He was right, I knew how stubborn Leah could be and she didn't know when she needed help and right now she needed it more than ever. Whether she was going to hate me or not, seeing her get better again was more important.

As I walked back in, my heart started beating faster because Leah had finally woken up.

"Leah honey, it's me mom. I can't believe you are finally back, I've missed you so much." Sue said as she held her in a tight hug.

"M-mom?" Leah stuttered.

Deep down inside, I was hoping Leah would have a positive reaction to seeing her mother again but her face looked shocked and terrified which added to my anxiety.

Sue released her grip on her and held her head in her hands.

"Where the hell have you been all this time? Why haven't you called? Why do you look like you have been beaten?" Sue said with a lot of emotion, it looked like she was about to break down.

"It's a long story." Leah said as she got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sue asked, probably not wanting Leah out of her sight.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, be right back." Leah said trying her best to act normal.

As she went to walk past me to go down the hall, her eyes met mine and they didn't look happy. Her face was enough to let me know that nothing was OK and that she wanted to talk to me alone.

I followed her down the hall and she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom with a strong force, how she did that I don't know. She slammed the door shut behind us and turned around to face me, her face was the most serious I'd ever seen it and I was starting to feel slightly... scared.

She raised her arm and the back of her hand caught my right cheek, she slapped me hard across the face. The slap knocked me back into the door, I never thought it possible because she should have at least hurt herself when she struck me but it seemed it didn't hurt her at all. She was a lot stronger than I thought.

"What part of I don't want to see my mother don't you understand?" She said through her teeth, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

"Leah, I know you think I told her but-"

"I can't believe this and to think I could actually trust you? I've been so stupid! Well not anymore, I'm outta here." She said as she pushed passed me and fled out the door.

She stomped into my room and to my window, she pulled it up and went to jump out of it till I got hold of her in time.

"I can't let you do this Leah." I said as I picked her up, flopped her on the bed and held my weight on her so she couldn't move.

"Get off me you giant ignoramus!" She squealed beneath me, trying with all her might to wiggle out from my grasp.

"No, not until you swear you won't leave."

"I have no reason to stay, you don't understand!"

"I'm sorry but that didn't sound like you swore to stay."

"Get off, you are crushing my lungs!"

I slowly stood up off her and closed my window. Leah's face had turned darker and that was either from her being really angry or all the blood had rushed to her head due to me burying her.

She sat up and still looked at me with those demonic eyes but it looked like she had given up fighting with me.

"I can't face her..."

I sat down beside her on the bed, her angry face turned softer and she covered it with her hands.

"Why Leah? Please tell me why."

"Why?" She said as she got up off the bed and started pacing the room. "Maybe because her only daughter is a complete train wreck who can't do anything right and damages everything she touches?"

"What happened to you wasn't your fault, you need to believe that. Sue won't think any less of you."

"I'm not just talking about what happened to me." She said, it seemed like she was keeping something else from me and I gestured for her to go on.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about... what happened to dad..." She whispered, it was a painful topic for her to talk about, I could tell. Did she really think that Harry's death was her fault?

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"I... you know what? You don't deserve to know, why should I ever tell you something again? Get out of my way I can't stand looking at you anymore." She said as she barged past me to get to the door.

As I went to grab her again, my bedroom door opened and Sue stepped through.

"Everything OK?" She said trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

Leah opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she was literally speechless. I was dying to know what she was talking about before and I knew I needed to get her on her own again and demand for her to tell me.

"Are you going to come home with me?" Sue asked.

"I..I don't know..." Leah said sounding a little scared again.

"Please?" Sue begged.

After a lot of asking and persuading, Sue finally got Leah to agree to come home with her. As they went to walk out the door, I went to tell Leah that it wasn't me who called her mother, she needed to know.

"Leah I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said cutting me off and they both left. Leah slammed the front door shut, I went to the window to watch her walk off. Sue helped her down the porch steps and let her lean on her balance as she walked.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to her?" My dad asked.

"It's not for me to tell, sorry." I said angrily and I stormed passed my dad and slammed my bedroom door shut after me.

I had a little nap before my alarm went off, it was time for me to go on patrol. I ran out the door and ran to the woods to phase. Embry and Paul were also in their wolf form.

"_So are you going to give us the juicy gossip?"_ Paul asked desperate to know what had been going on.

"_About what?"_ I groaned back, I really couldn't be bothered talking about it anymore. I was scared of saying the wrong thing because I didn't want her to hate me... even more.

"_Why does she hate you?"_ Embry asked.

"_Grrr, just stay out of my head the both of you!" _I shouted in my head at them.

I just wanted to stop getting interrogated and get my job done. Every time I tried to concentrate on running through the woods, guilt would wash over me.

She looked so pained to see her mom and it was my fault. I should have known when my dad would have come back and hid her in my room on time, if I would have done that then non of this would have happened.

"_Just tell us what happened!"_ They both screamed at me.

"_No! Now fuck off!" _They were starting to get on my nerves and I was just about ready to phase back and leave them to patrol on their own.

"_Look sorry Jake, we're just concerned that's all." _Embry said apologetically.

"_I already seen her anyway, she was walking past your house and she looked absolutely terrible. I had never seen her look so bad before." _Paul said.

The night I seen her for the first time in six weeks, suddenly popped into my head. Her ripped clothes, her cut and bruised body, her messy hair... Those four sick bastards certainly did a number on her.

"_What sick bastards? Did someone hurt her?"_ Embry demanded to know.

"_Right thats it, I need to phase back before I accidentally spill more shit that you shouldn't know. Sam will just have to understand."_ And without warning, I phased back to my human form and went home.

I dreaded the bonfire tomorrow night, Leah hated me, I was pretty sure Sam hated me and now Bella was coming. I wanted a giant hole to swallow me up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, it's been over a month since I updated but I had major writers block with this story. Anyway heres the next chapter. Sorry if you have forgotten what has happened haha. R&R!**

**Leah's POV  
**

For a long time, I had felt nothing but sadness. Every little bit of happiness that came my way was soon crushed by fate's hands. Some days I felt cursed, like since all the sadness that happened, I had nothing left to live for and that the more I went on, the more sadness I felt.

It knocked me sick knowing that people had better lives than I did. They had their families, their soul mates and their friends and I was left with nothing. I had asked God many times at night why he had given me this great sadness, was I never able to get what I want?

I had had enough of the pep talks people were giving me. "Things will get better; everyone goes through heart break from time to time. You'll get over it." Or, "Your father wouldn't want you moping around feeling depressed. Only you can change your life." Well, all those pep talks were easier said than done.

I tried to get on with my life, I tried to get over my bereavement but nothing could shake those sad thoughts out of my head. My mother just didn't understand, fair enough she had lost her one true love in a devastating way but she wasn't the one that _killed_ him.

Thinking back to that night sends me corrupt thoughts in my head, that I have no right to walk around and try to make my life better. The truth is, I don't. It's my fault he's dead and I have to live with it for the rest of my life.

People were getting sick of my bitter attitude and my aggressive behaviour, I could tell. I always tried to fool people into thinking I was OK but I could never convince them. I was sick to death of people asking me if I was alright and telling me they were sorry. So in the end I just cracked and I have never put on that false pretence since.

I knew that the best thing I could do was to move on... away from La Push. I knew that the longer I'd stay here and the longer I see people with their happy go lucky lives I would become even bitterer. I couldn't stand to look at Sam and Emily any more, how much more salt could they add to my wounds?

I knew that the longer I stayed; I would become a horrible monster that I dreaded to become. I thoroughly believed it, that I would turn into a vicious monster. I was my making my mother more depressed and I wasn't getting on with my brother Seth. I didn't want them to hate me.

So one day I had had enough, I packed a bag and got the fuck out of there. I didn't really know where I was going, just anywhere where I could start fresh and leave La Push behind.

Before I left, I was slowly becoming alcohol dependent. There wasn't one day I didn't go without a drink or a smoke and people despised me for it. I knew in my head that the alcohol wouldn't make me feel better, but after I drank the first drink, I no longer cared. Alcohol was my new best friend. I didn't care what it was doing to me and I didn't care about whom I hurt which was selfish of me.

So here I was, walking to no where hoping to find a break in my god forsaken life. I finally came across a bar somewhere in Seattle and I got my self a job. I was crashing out at the landlords place with his brother and his two friends. Usually I wouldn't accept an invitation at a random guy's house, but I was so wasted every night that I was no longer thinking straight.

The job was good, I got great tips every night and I loved the music in the bar. Everything seemed to be going well for awhile but that was until the Sam lookalike came in. A handsome man with long dark hair-the way Sam's used to be-strolled into the bar and ordered a drink from me. I couldn't bring myself to serve him, it felt like Sam was standing in front of me and mocking me. That's when I truly cracked.

I rushed out of the bar and threw up outside. I began to tremble with fear and I knew I was having a panic attack. I just felt that no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to run from my past, it always caught up to me.

The landlord and his friends followed after me and checked to see if I was alright, and it made me upset even more. Obviously I wasn't alright; I was crying my fucking heart out. They all huddled round me and tried to comfort me but I didn't want it, I didn't deserve it.

I walked away from them and walked into the pitch black deserted park on the other side of the road and walked beyond the trees. I just wanted to be alone and I wanted time to bury myself in self pity. I knew I had probably lost my job because I walked out of it but soon that went straight out of my mind.

I soon stopped near a tree and sat down underneath it. Then the rain began to fall but I wasn't worried, I wanted it to rain on me.

I put my face in my hands and tried to think happy thoughts but I suddenly heard foot steps coming towards me.

"What?" I asked, not even bothering to lift my head up and see who it was.

"Leah, why'd you run off? What's the matter baby?" Mark the landlord said.

"I'm just having a hard time at the moment and I need to be by myself. Sorry, but I can't work there anymore."

I heard three other guys approaching near me, what were they doing? Coming to watch the freak cry some more? I felt like I was a circus and got up to walk away. But then Mark suddenly grabbed hold of my arm.

"Hey, you know how we can make you feel better. We proved that last night." He said as he stroked the hair off my face and pressed himself against me.

"That was a mistake; it's actually made me feel worse. So just let me go please and find some other slut you want to fuck."

I had slept with Mark and his three friends the night before. I thought it would help me because someone once told me; the way to get over a guy is to get under someone else. It made me ill knowing that the last guy I had slept with was Sam. But he had his precious Emily now and I knew I needed to shake every part that was left of him inside me.

But having sex with Mark and his friends, made me feel like a dirty whore. I was so sure that it would make me better, but it only made me worse.

"I don't want another slut Leah; you know I only want you." Mark said as he circled round me. His friends walked away from the trees towards me, also pressing them selves against me. I was trapped.

"Please Mark; I just want to go home."

"Your home is my home, remember? And you don't go unless I want you to. I'll let you go as soon as you let me get what I want and what these guy's want."

Oh god, I had surely done it now. There was no way out, I knew I didn't want them to do it but I needed a place to stay. Mark started kissing my neck while the other guys rubbed my legs and tried to pull down my underwear. Then the same disgusting feeling consumed me. I didn't want to do this; I didn't have to do it.

"No." I said as I shrugged away from them to a tree. "I don't want to do this. I'll find some place else to stay if I have to. But all I know is, I'm not letting you guy's fuck me tonight so leave me alone."

They all smirked at me and it sent shivers down my spine. Mark slowly walked towards me and backed me up against the tree. He slammed my head on the trunk and lifted my legs to him, slowly pulling my underwear down.

"I'm first." He said into my ear and as I struggled in his grasp, his friends came by his side and straddled me so I couldn't move.

Mark was so rough; there was nothing pleasurable about what he was doing to me. The wood behind me dug into my back and I was pretty sure my skin was getting taken off. I managed to pull one of my legs out of his arms and kick him where it hurts. I ran as fast as I could, going deeper and deeper into the woods then suddenly, something sharp pierced through my ankles. They had thrown a glass bottle at me.

I fell to the floor and looked down at me legs, they were covered in blood and tiny shards of glass were sticking out of them. I tried to pull them out but the pain was just too much and I was slowly losing consciousness.

I then felt them on top of me, I screamed but they strangled me. I was lying against the grass, helpless and in so much pain. They ripped my dress off me and bared my naked flesh. I felt like I was going to die, all four of them were fucking me and I couldn't do anything about it.

Sam and my father flashed into my mind, I was thinking about the happier times. When I used to sit on my fathers knee and he'd read to me and when Sam and I first made love. Then the harsher times came, the night I turned into a monster and killed my father and the night Sam told me he loved Emily.

My blood slowly started to boil and my skin was on fire. I was shaking so hard as one of Mark's friends continued to have their way with me. I started to feel different but it was a feeling I had felt before, a feeling that I never wanted to feel again. My whole body shuck and I could tell that Mark's friend was beginning to feel confused. Then came another pain that shot through my body and before I knew it... I exploded. My skin had turned to fur, my hands and feet had turned to claws and my nose and eyes had turned bigger. As I exploded, I sent Mark's friend flying backwards into a tree.

I stood up on all fours and looked at them; their eyes were wide as well as their mouths. I let out a howl and slowly walked towards them.

"What the fuck! How did she do that?" Mark screamed as he fell over a branch.

I growled, I wasn't going to let them get away with what they had done. A new type of evil inserted itself in me and I began chasing them into the woods. My body rushed past the trees, they screamed for their lives but no one was going to help them. Then one of Mark's friends fell to the floor and I had him trapped.

"Please, I'm sorry!" He screamed and I let out another howl, he was making me angrier.

I stared at him until finally I had had enough of looking at his face. I leaped forward and torn him apart. His flesh was everywhere. Then I got the other two, blood was all over my fur.

Then finally I found the one person I wanted my revenge on most. He was crying under a tree with his head in his hands.

"Please Leah, don't do this." Mark screamed.

I thought of Sam one last time before I made my final killing, his smug face with his precious Emily. And before I knew it, I was tearing Mark apart limb by limb. His head was the hardest part to pull off and I chucked into the river.

I looked around at all the madness I had created. Limbs and blood were everywhere. I let my breathing turn back to normal and I quickly phased back. My legs were still bleeding because glass was still in them. I steadied myself onto my feet and quickly put my black dress and shoes back on.

I knew I couldn't stay round here any longer and that's when I decided, I was going back to La Push.

Why did I turn into a monster? What was the reason behind all this? Why did my life have to get so much more complicated? I was losing my goddamn mind.

I walked all the way back, blisters were all over my feet and the blood was still seeping through my legs. I finally made it back to La Push and noticed I was near Jacob's garage. He bumped into me and I was shocked that he wanted to help me, why? I was a monster, a dangerous creature that needed to be put down. If my mother ever found out what I did, it would surely kill her like it did to my father.

So here I was, back in La Push with the rest of them. I had started to really like Jacob and I loved being with him. The night I came back, I was sure there was something happening between us but it was quickly forgotten about the next day. Besides, Jacob was too sprung up on Bella and I Sam.

Then Jacob betrayed me and told my mother where I was. How could he do this to me? Didn't he promise me? I finally realised there was no one left to trust. It hurt knowing what he did and I knew it would be hard to forgive him. I didn't want to be mad at him, I liked him and I was truly thankful for what he did to me.

The next day was going to be the bonfire and I was reluctant to go, but I didn't want people to think I was chicken shit; no one would ever make me feel like that again. I also wanted to show those love sick bastards, Sam and Emily that I didn't fucking care anymore, that they could do what they wanted because I had been through worse since.

Also, though I didn't want to admit it to myself, I wanted to see Jacob again. I knew it was going to be hard to not be mad at him but seeing his face gave me comfort some how and I didn't know why. But then I remembered that bitch Bella was going, if she even tried to hurt Jacob again, I was going to... going to... I wanted to say kill but then that would just prove even more that I was a monster.

There had to be someone around here who could help me with my "wolf" problem but who? Who the hell else had this furry problem too?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I like this chapter, it has a lot going on. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Oh and I'm off on holiday for Two weeks so there won't be an update in a while but as soon as I get back, I'll update!  
**

**J POV**

I was asked to go over to Emily's house to help load the buffet onto the beach. I was kinda hoping to avoid Sam but how the hell could that happen? La Push was too damn small. I was still completely dreading this; I could already feel it in the air that this was going to be one of the most awkward nights of my life.

I knew that Leah wouldn't be coming, not after what happened. I needed to set her straight and swear to her that it wasn't me that called her mom. I never would have done that to her, I knew how much she didn't want to see her just yet and the last thing I wanted to do was upset her.

As I made my way into Emily's, I saw that the whole pack was there staring me down. I ignored the lot of them and made my way into the kitchen to grab a few buffet trays. I heard someone come in behind me but I acted like I hadn't heard them.

"Jacob, we need to talk." Sam's voice said.

"Please not now." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes now, I hear that you bailed on patrol last night. Care to explain?" He said sternly.

I swallowed hard before I began.

"I just had a lot on my mind and I couldn't concentrate."

"Would that be Leah on your mind?" He said raising a brow.

How dare he ask me this, what the hell did it have to do with him anyway? He wouldn't have immediately thought it was about Leah, either Paul or Embry had told him something and I growled in my chest when I thought about it.

"What if it was?" I said trying my best to sound unphased.

"You two seem to be together a lot lately."

Was he actually jealous? He couldn't be.

"She needed a friend that's all."

"What happened to her?"

"What's with all the questions?" I said getting pissed off.

I couldn't be bothered to get quizzed by him any longer so before he could say anything, I rushed out the room.

I stormed past Paul and nearly knocked him over; he knew why I was upset. I swear he was lucky Emily was in the living room otherwise I would have beaten his ass up.

"Jacob, where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I'll be on the beach."

I walked out of the house and towards the beach. The sun was setting in the sky, my favourite time of day, Twilight. Ever since Bella chose the leech, I would always come down to the beach and sit and watch the sun set, it was the most peaceful time ever. All my worries would go away for a little while I would sit there feeling content.

I walked over to the piece of drift wood Bella and I used to sit on together, I no longer felt as upset as I used to while I sat on it and it was a huge weight off my shoulders. But why wasn't I upset? Why was I starting to not care anymore? I knew I still loved Bella but not as much as I used to. There was something else that was making me feel better, but what?

As I sat and watched the wave's crash onto the sand, I felt someone sit beside which took me by surprise. It was Bella.

"Thought I'd find you here, I missed this spot." She said with a smile.

"I sit here nearly every night to think." I said not looking her in the eyes yet.

"It's a very peaceful spot." She said looking down to the ground.

"I didn't expect you to come here tonight."

"Why?"

I shrugged; I didn't know what to answer to that. I was still scared to show a bit of emotion around her, in case she broke down my wall that kept me feeling heart broken.

"Jacob... I know it's going to be tough to get back to the way we were, but I'll do anything to have it the way it was again."

"And what was that?"

"Us being best friends." She said lightly.

"Bella, you were always more than a best friend to me. I think you already know that."

"Is it still that way now?"

"Sorta... I don't know." I said it to more to myself than her. It was a realization.

Her face looked confused but at least she knew the truth. I couldn't believe it, was I finally getting over Bella Swan?

People started coming on the beach. Emily gave me an evil look, probably because I didn't help out with the food but it was Sam's fault.

I helped lift the wood onto the bonfire and lit it up, Bella followed me around everywhere. There was a bit of awkwardness between us.

The barbeque was started and the pack and I flocked like sheep around it, grabbing five burgers each.

"Save some for the others, jeez!" Emily shouted as she tried to get away from the crowd hurdling themselves round her.

As I was walking back to my spot next to Bella, I searched around for someone in particular. She wasn't here, of course she wasn't, why would she be? But I really hoped she would so could I prove I wasn't a bad guy after all.

Sam bumped into me as I walked back to the bonfire with a terrifying look in his eye.

"If she turns up, you let me know." He said through his teeth.

Damn his alpha status, it was one thing I couldn't ignore but I was going to fight it as best as I could. Now I was glad that she wasn't here.

I handed Bella a burger and she smiled as I gave it to her.

"So how have you been? Any gossip?"

There was plenty but I wasn't going to tell her, it was no one's business to know.

"Um not really..." I said not looking at her in case she caught me out.

"Yes there is, you're not telling me something."

"Wha-?? How do you-"

"Your nostrils flare when you're lying. So what's up?"

I finally looked at her, how did you she know all this? I didn't think she'd ever notice anything like that about me. While we were friends, I just assumed that her mind was always clouded by the leech and that she didn't really concentrate on other things. Perhaps I was wrong.

"I'm sorry Bells but I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

She suddenly smiled at me, why?

"What?" I asked.

"You called me Bell's. I just like it that's all. Anyway, you used to be able to tell me anything Jacob. One thing I like about you is that you never left me in the dark about anything, you always told me truth."

"I know, but this isn't about me. If I told you I'd be in big trouble."

We didn't say anything else after that; we just continued to eat our burgers. I knew I couldn't tell her, I promised Leah and I wasn't going to break another promise to her. I decided that after the bonfire, I would go see her and beg her to talk to me. I couldn't handle it anymore; I didn't want to be hated.

But that idea was soon cut short because the whole beach suddenly went deadly silent.

"Oh my god..." I heard Emily say.

I looked in the direction everyone else was looking in to see her strolling down the beach with Sue linking her arm. My stomach was doing summersaults, I couldn't believe it. She was here.

She was wearing a black sweat suit with her hair pulled back in a short pony tail. She was holding her mother for dear life as the whole beach stared at her in disbelief.

"Jesus Christ, take a picture why don't you." Sue said in anger as they walked over to the bonfire.

But Leah suddenly tried to loosen her grip on her mom and walk the other way. I couldn't hear her but it looked like she told her mom and that she couldn't do this. I saw Sue mouth it's OK.

"Stop staring!" Sue shouted to all of us.

I sat back down beside Bella but continued to stare in the corner of my eye. Leah looked so fresh and healthy now; she had a nice glow around her. Her cuts on her face had completely healed and I was taken by surprise.

I had to talk to but as I was ready to get up and walk over to her, Sam beat me to it and I growled. He had no right to talk to her. But as Leah spotted him coming over to her, she quickly walked in the other direction. Good girl.

"Why is everyone staring at her Jacob?" Bella said curiously.

"Because she's been missing for weeks." I told her.

"Poor girl."

It was weird to see Bella show pity for Leah after she called her a whore but that was because Bella wasn't a bad person. She just made the wrong choices.

Twenty minutes or so passed and Leah hadn't moved from her mom's side. She was probably scared to go anywhere on her own in case Sam came up to her again. But I needed her to be on her own so _I _could talk to her.

Finally, she walked by one of the drinks tables alone and I took that as an opportunity.

"Be right back." I told Bella and I made my way over.

As I walked closer, I could see Leah staring at a bottle of beer on the table. She couldn't possibly think about drinking now could she? Not after what happened.

"Hey." I said behind her.

"Hey." She said back and I smiled happily because she responded to me. I was expecting the silent treatment.

"How are you?"

"Well after getting stared down by absolutely everyone here, I feel great." She said sarcastically.

"There're just surprised to see you that's all. You were gone along time and we were all worried about you."

She snorted at that, not actually thinking it was true.

"I need to talk to you Leah. It wasn't me who-"

"Oh Jacob, I don't care. I learned you can't trust anyone a long time ago so it was more my fault."

"Don't say that. You can trust me. I _want_ you to trust me Leah. It was my dad that called your mom I swear."

"OK, whatever."

What was wrong with her? Why was she all of a sudden not bothered anymore? It hurt me that she didn't trust me and I knew that no amount of swearing would change her mind because she was the most stubborn thing I had ever met.

"Are you just going to stare at that beer all night?" I said jokingly.

"The temptation is too much. I know I shouldn't but I want to."

"No Leah, you know if you have one you can't stop. You're stronger than this."

"I need it."

"Why?"

"Because of them!" She pointed towards Sam and Emily who were hugging each other romantically. How could they do that in front of her after weeks of her running away? "It still hurts so much, I can't handle it. But I'm not going to run away either, I'm not going to show them that they've won. This will make me stay." She grabbed a beer, pulled the cap off with her teeth and downed it in one. I stood in amazement.

"Jesus Christ, you sure can drink. But it's wrong Leah. Look we can go for a walk somewhere alone. That will definitely piss Sam off."

"What, and leave you're precious Bella alone? I don't think she'd like that."

"She's not as bad as you think you know."

"You mean after what she did to you? The mess she left you in? Yeah, she's a diamond alright."

"It's complicated." I said looking down and I felt a twinge in my heart.

"Jacob Black, you've gone soft. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get drunk."

She grabbed four more bottles and walked away towards the sea. That girl sure had a lot of issues; she needed a miracle worker to help her out. I thought that could have been me but she didn't want it. I couldn't force it on her so I decided to give up.

I walked back to Bella and handed her a can of warm soda.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's just upset about Sam and Emily."

"Why?"

I told Bella the whole ordeal and it was great that she already knew I was a werewolf because I could tell her about imprinting. I couldn't explain that to Leah, she wouldn't understand because she had no idea what we all were, what Sam was and why he was with Emily and not her. But it still didn't make it right; imprinting was the fucking devil in my eyes.

As the night went on, Bella and I talked like old times. It wasn't like it used to be, I was still quite angry with her after what she put me through but she was still a good friend. And that was what I was shocked about; I was referring to her as a friend and nothing more. It was great that I was feeling this way without all the complicating mess that always followed afterwards.

I glanced around the beach, I knew I should have let the whole Leah thing go but I couldn't help but feel protective of her. She wasn't where I saw her last time; in fact she was on her way towards Sam and Emily, staggering along the way. She looked completely hammered.

"I'm sorry Bells but I'll be right back."

As I got up to run over to Leah, Bella followed after me.

"I'll come with you." She said.

I raced down the beach to Leah but she had already approached them.

"Look at the happy couple here, flaunting away for all eyes to see." She slurred.

"Leah come on let's go." I said trying to pull her away but she shrugged out of my grasp.

"Leah, have you been drinking again?" Sam said calmly.

"Don't you patronise me, I'm not the one who's a cheat."

"Leah lets go _now!" _I said as I tried to grab her again.

"Get off me, Jake. Some things need to be said." She said as she grabbed my arm and flung it off her. She had some god damn strength.

"I never meant to hurt you Leah and I never cheated on you." Sam said sounding pained.

"Sure you didn't. Of course you didn't mean to slip out of my bed and slip into my cousins instead." She said as she staggered even more with a bottle of beer in her hands.

"What's going on?" Paul said as he walked over with the rest of the pack.

"She's drunk." I whispered in his ear.

"I am not drunk." She said through her teeth at me. How the hell was she able to hear that?

"Leah please, just sleep it off." Emily said desperately to her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She said as she pointed in Emily's face. "How could you do this to me? I thought I was like a sister to you? You're the one that hurt me the most!"

Emily's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry."

"Leah, that's it. We're going now." The whole pack and I tried to drag her away from them but she stood her ground with such force that it was hard to move her. What was going on?

"You're sorry? Sorry just doesn't quite cut it Emily. I hate you; I hate you both so much."

"Leah, we didn't mean for this to happen. It just did." Sam said and that got Leah angrier. I could feel her tremble in my arms.

"What the hell do you see in her anyway? Her face looks like road kill!" She spat at him.

Emily burst into tears then and Sam looked distraught.

"Leah that is enough!" I shouted at her but she pushed me off of her.

"That's out of order Leah. It wasn't my fault that you got attacked so don't blame me!" Sam said.

Leah looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"Don't blame you?" She whispered.

The next thing I knew, Leah raised her fist and slammed it into Sam's nose knocking him to the ground. She should have been in more pain than him but there was no sign of it. We all looked on in shock, how on earth did she just knock a werewolf off his feet?

"Now you've got an inkling, just a little inkling of how it feels in here." Leah said as she pointed to her heart. "Now you get out of my face, I don't ever want to see you again!" Leah screamed over him.

Sam got up with a blooded nose and lead Emily away down the beach.

We all stared at Leah who was now in a terrifying state of mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, yeah I know it's been awhile but I had major writers block. However, I have some new ideas for this story so expect quicker updates from now on!! I'm sorry to keep you waiting guys! Review please.**

**Leah POV**

I could feel it coming. My whole body felt like it was on fire and it was trembling without my control. I felt eyes on the back of my head, everyone was staring at me yet again. I was scared of moving in case I exploded in front of them and I didn't want them to know the monster that I had become.

But I knew I needed to move... fast. I needed to get away, as far away as possible before the animal inside me erupted and exposed what I really was.

I watched Sam and Emily run down the beach and looking back at me as if I was some psycho on the loose. But I was a psycho. I was a drunk mess that had finally hit rock bottom. Where the hell was my dignity? Oh yeah, I lost it six weeks ago when I let them four bastards ride me like sea biscuit.

I could hear Jacob breathing hard behind me and he was probably wondering what the hell was happening with me. I wanted so badly to tell someone what was going on with me but I knew no one would understand.

I tried to steady my breathing, I tried anything that would calm the animal inside me but I knew it was too late. I was much too angry to calm down and tame the beast. I felt a hand grip my arm and spin me around. I looked into Jacob's eyes that were filled with fear and concern. What on earth does he think of me now?

"Leah?" He said in a plea.

I opened my mouth to speak but the fire in my body choked me up. His hand was shaking with my body and he gave me a concerned look. I had to run, it was the only thing left to do.

"I... gotta go..." I managed to say and I could see that his concern for me was growing.

Before he could say anything else, I took his hand of my arm and ran down the beach as fast as I could without looking back.

People gasped as I sped past them. I felt like a freak escaping the circus. The trembling was getting worse because of them, their disgusted stares made me angrier. But in all honesty, I was angry mostly at myself for being a complete failure at life.

Why did I have to drink so much? Why did I always embarrass myself? Why was I always so angry? There was only one answer to all three questions and his name was Sam.

That bastard had broken, stomped and took a shit on my heart and felt no remorse for doing it. He had a perfect life with his precious Emily now while I was left with nothing. He made me do things I never would have done, I just wished I could get amnesia and he would be out of my mind for good.

I noticed how whenever I thought of Sam, the fire and the trembling would get worse.

_Try to think of something else. Anything till you get near that forest..._ I told myself.

I was running faster than I ever thought possible and I wasn't even out of breath despite me smoking like a chimney. I had picked up new abilities yet I didn't give a damn about any of them, I just wanted to be a normal girl again.

The forest was now clear in view and the fire and the anger grew and grew. It was about to happen, any minute now I was going to explode into the monster.

One foot entered the forest and I counted to three.

"1.... 2...."

Before I even got to three I screamed and then that was it, my skin and clothes came flying off and were replaced by fur. My hands and feet were now claws and my face had turned to a huge muzzle.

I stopped near a tree and I wanted to cry but instead it came out in a disgusting howl.

**

**Jacob POV**

When I touched her arm, I felt it. The trembling I was all too familiar with. I looked into her eyes and there was nothing but fear and confusion in them, something else I was familiar with. I knew there was something, I just knew it. How did I not see it before?

"Jake are you OK?" Bella asked me which brought me out of my thoughts.

"I've gotta go after her..." I said to myself more than Bella.

"OK, I'll wait here for you." She said as she stroked my arm.

I looked down at it and a twinge came to my stomach. Just the touch of her arm was enough to send me butterflies and it annoyed me so much that I still had feelings for her.

But I knew there was no time to think about that right now, my main worry was Leah.

"When I get back I'll take you home." I told her.

She nodded and I sprinted down the beach after Leah.

Despite her telling me to give up on her, I knew I couldn't. She needed someone to be there for her, to help her through all the shit. I was still confused as to why I even gave a damn but after the past two days we had spent together, I suddenly felt very protective of Leah.

No wonder she had been such a mess, having to deal with this "problem" all by herself. Maybe that was why she left? Because she couldn't deal with it or was too ashamed. Maybe she thought she was the only one? She was going to get a shock if she thought that.

I could smell her perfume very strongly and it helped me know where she had ended up. I stopped just before the forest and took a deep breath. I wondered whether I should phase or not. Should I help her in human or wolf form? In case I was wrong, I decided not phase and quickly ran into the forest.

Something on the floor caught my eye, there were clothes ripped to shreds everywhere. Leah's clothes. I was right, she was one of us and she had been keeping it from me this whole time. But how could this be possible? She was a female. I thought only males turned into a wolf? How the hell is she going to cope when she finds out who the alpha is?

_That poor girl_... I thought. My heart was wrenching for her, she must feel so alone right now.

"Leah!" I shouted hoping she would hear me and appear. I looked around me but there was nothing in sight. I wasn't going to give up so I started to rip my clothes off and go looking for her the better way. But after I threw off my shirt, someone called my name.

"Jacob?" I turned around to see Paul, Embry and Jared looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Embry asked.

I didn't want them to know what was going on with Leah, It wasn't my place to tell them.

"I was just trying to find Leah so I was going to phase and take a short cut."

"O...K..." Paul said looking at me with suspicion.

It was a very good job I hadn't phased in case any of them heard my thoughts. I wanted to carry on looking for her but I knew that I had to get back in case people were suspicious. No one would have known what was happening to her just by looking at her anyway. It was only until I touched her arm that I knew myself.

I knew that no one was in wolf form right now and I sighed in relief because if anyone was, they would know instantly who had joined our pack. I wanted to talk to Leah first before anyone else knew. I wanted to protect her.

**

I joined Bella back at the beach and she smiled as she saw me approaching. Why was she so happy to see me? Wasn't having a "perfect" blood sucker enough for her? She must have known deep down that being friends with her wasn't enough for me. But despite her playing with my heart strings, I wanted her in life in any form possible. I was always going to love Bella.

"Hey, ready for me to take you home?" I asked.

"Yeah but Jake, Edward is picking me up from the halfway point so you can just drop me off there. If that's OK?"

And there it was, the punch in my heart that I should have been expecting. I had let my guard down and now I was hurting again. This girl was driving me crazy.

"Uh, yeah sure." I managed to say but really I wanted to scream at her and tell her to get rid of the leech for good and pick me, but I knew that was never going to happen.

We got in my car and I turned the engine on. I was bracing myself for the leach in my presence. It took all the strength inside me not to phase right there and then in the car.

"So what's wrong with your truck anyway? How come you didn't drive that here?" I asked while I drove.

"It... needs fixing. Something in the bonnet is missing." She said all too quickly.

I always knew when she was lying to me and I felt confused, what was she hiding from me that was so bad?

"Do you want me to look at it for you sometime?" I felt stupid after I had said it because I knew I was just giving myself false hope. I wanted to cling on to any time with her I had.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks."

She smiled at me and I had to quickly look away. If only my guard would come back up...

All too soon, we reached the halfway point and I could see the leeches Volvo parked across the street. I gripped the steering wheel with such force that I could have broken it off. I couldn't see him but just knowing that he was there staring this way made me feel physically sick.

"I'll see you soon Jacob, we need to hang out more often OK? Don't be a stranger." She then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt her lips touch me and the twinge inside me got worse. It took everything I had to stop myself from turning around and planting a full kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Bella." I said and with that she got out of the car and walked towards the leech.

I didn't want to linger and see her get in his car, it hurt too damn much. So I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal and did a complete U turn so fast that the car screeched.

All the way home I thought about nothing about her. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just give up? Damn it, I wanted to so bad but I was fighting a losing battle. I pulled up outside my house but I didn't get out of the car. I just sat there arguing with myself in my head on what an idiot I had been.

"You're such a fucking idiot!" I screamed at myself as I banged the steering wheel with my fists. After I had had my tantrum, I lay back in my seat and closed my eyes and tried to think of something else. Then... it hit me.

While I was wasting time feeling sorry for myself, there was someone out there that needed my help. Someone who was having a lot more problems than me and I knew it was time to pull my head out of my ass for a few minutes and look for her.

But as I was about to get out of my car, I saw someone creeping out of the woods. The sky was so dark that it was hard to see but I knew who it was instantly. She was covering herself with her arms, she was completely naked and she was creeping across the road as fast as she could. I watched her run down the road and turn a corner to her street. I didn't know if I should go after her or not, she would be at home now with her mother and I couldn't talk to her while Sue was there. I eventually got out of my car and headed to my house, first thing in the morning I was going straight to the Clearwater's and I was going to have it out with Leah.

**

I parked up outside her house and walked up the porch. I rang the doorbell and Sue answered.

"Hey, is Leah here?" I asked.

"Hey Jake, no dear I think she went for a walk on the beach. The poor girl has been having a few problems lately and think she's just trying to clear her head." Sue said and it sounded like she was trying to hold back a cry. I felt incredibly sorry for her.

"I'm sorry Sue." Was all I could say and she forced a smile at me.

I drove to the beach and I could see her standing right near the edge of the sea with the wind blowing in her hair. I quickly walked up behind her but I was suddenly lost for words. What the hell was I going to say?

"Hey." I finally said and she slowly turned around to face me. She looked so lost and upset.

"What do you want?" She said not sounding pleased to see me.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yeah well I don't feel like talking."

"Tough."

I moved closer to her so we were at eye level.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I said.

"Uh, no. Even if there was do you think I'd tell you?" She said bitterly to me.

"Cut the bitch act Leah and just tell me what's going on."

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Just leave me alone Jake." She said as she went to walk away from me but I quickly grabbed her and she looked at me with fury. "Get off me." She said through her teeth.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on with you."

"You know what's going on."

"There's more to it."

"No there isn't!"

"Damn it Leah!"

This girl sure knew how to wind people up. She was so incredibly stubborn and bitter that I just felt like shaking her till she snapped out of it. I knew that she wasn't going to give in so I just had to come out with it.

"Look, I know..." I said looking her deep in the eye trying to see some kind of surprise from her but there was none.

"You know what?" She said not sounding confused or threatened.

"I know what you're secret is."

"Jake, you're full of shit!" She said as she ripped my hand off her arm.

"Fine, I'll prove it."

I dragged her to the forest and she was kicking and screaming all the way but I just ignored it. When I finally let go of her, she turned around to look at me with nothing but anger written all over her face.

"Sam and Emily." I said very simply and I saw the change in her face instantly, it was hurting her.

"Shut up."

"Sam left you for Emily."

"I mean it Jake, shut the fuck up."

"He left you for your own damn cousin."

"I'm warning you..."

"And now they're happy and you're miserable."

"NO!"

Then within seconds, she exploded and my evidence was there. She had turned into a silver wolf and it was looking at me fiercely.

"I knew it."

The wolf growled at me and it looked like it was ready to strike.

"You're not alone Leah, watch this."

I ripped off my clothes in front of her, not caring that she was seeing me completely naked and I exploded too.

"_See? You're not the only freak in this town." _I said to her in my head.

"_Oh. My. God."_


End file.
